eristicstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
FSS Snippets
In no particular order. Hollow and Verona 1 "You know," Hollow said, twirling a piece of Verona's hair, "We could be a real couple." They lay in Hollow's bed, half covered by sheets. Verona always made space between them, refusing to cuddle. She sat up, looking at him. "Why would we do that?" Hollow frowned, propping himself up on his elbows. "I don't know. I guess we wouldn't have to be a couple couple, but we don't have to hide that we're sleeping together." She turned around completely, leaning forward the smallest bit. "Why? Have you told someone?" "No! Of course not." He looked away. "I mean, I wouldn't do that to you." She exhaled softly, knowing he was telling the truth. "But Hadriel, would you really want to be in a relationship with me? It's not what I want, not what this is about." "Please don't call me that." He muttered. "Isn't it your name?" "Yeah, but-" He cut himself off. "Who said I didn't want to be in a relationship with you?" "I did. I know you don't. You want to be with him." "This isn't about Styx." He sat up, turning away and sitting on the on the edge of the bed. "You're right. This isn't about Sam and it's not about a relationship-" "What is with you and names?" He cut her off. "What do you mean?" "You never use anyone's nicknames or anything like that. It's always 'Hadriel' and 'Mr. Carmine' with me. And no one calls Styx 'Sam'! No one!" He looks at her, turning back around. "Why is it so important to be formal all the time?" "I don't know. Habit?" One of her eyebrows twitched. He laughs. "Months, Verona. We've been fucking for months and all you're ever called me was 'Hadriel'." "What do you want me to call you? Do you want me to feminize your name like everyone else and just call you Holly?" He sighed, turning away again and putting his head in this hands. "No... you could call me Hollow." "Why do you want people to call you that? It's not even a name." "I don't know, it's just what everyone calls me. It's just my name." "When did people start calling you that?" "I don't remember, a while ago." He stared at the floor. "Nevermind. Just call me Hadriel if you want." Verona moved next to him, catching his eye. They kissed for just a moment. She looked away, then back at him. He smiled, just a little. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "For what?" She shrugged a little, the corners of her mouth twitching. He mock-gasped, leaning forward. "Did you just almost smile?" "No." She quickly covered her hand with her mouth, but when she looked at him, her eyes were unusually warm. He leaned forward to kiss her and she kissed him back, letting him pull her closer. He grinned at her, "Smiling isn't so bad, you know." They kissed again. He frowned, suddenly. "You do like me even a little?" He asked, pulling away from her. "Not outside of this," Her eyes were cold again. "We don't have anything outside of this." "Well what is this?" He glared at her. "I mean, I really have feelings for-" "You're in love with Sam." "But I have you! Sort of... I mean... you're here for me." He looked away. "Kind of." He glanced at her. "I'm not here for you, Hadriel. I'm here for myself." "So what, this means nothing to you?" "What do you think it should mean to me?" Her tone was unreadable. "Something? Anything? Do I even make you feel better?" "Why would I need to feel better?" "Well you're obviously not happy. Happy people don't do things like this." He sighed. "Don't tell me what I feel." "Don't talk to me like a child!" He clenched his fists. "Don't yell at me." There was a slight edge to the words. He looked at her. "I'm sorry." She looked down. He smileed again. "Can we go back to where I almost saw your smile?" She covered her mouth with her hand, looking at him warmly once again. He pulled her hand away from her face and kissed her. "Thanks." Verona and Hollow 2 "You shouldn't let him treat you like that." Verona looked up at him, exhaling smoke. "Let who treat me like what?" Hollow pulled his pants on, searching for his belt. "Like you can't think for yourself. He always tells you your opinions. You know who I mean." "Can I think for myself, though? I'm not totally sure." He laughed nervously. "How do you know about that, anyway?" "I know everything." "I'd like to think that was an attempt at humor." "It's funny because it's true." She said flatly, raising an eyebrow. He laughed again, scrambling about the room. "Why are you so panicked?" Verona picked at her fingernails, motionless in the armchair she sat in. "Panicked?" Hollow froze and looked at her, shirt half-pulled over his head. "Why would you say that?" "Because you're running around like a maniac." She put her cigarette back in her mouth and stared at him. He pulled his shirt the rest of way on, not noticing it was backwards. He sighed. "He's gonna wonder where I am." "Isn't this your house? Shouldn't he expect you to be here?" "I've kind of moved back in with him." "You never really moved back in here." She glanced around the rather empty room. It was decorated nicely, but missing any personal touches, no knick-knacks, no mess, no signs of it being lived in. Hollow looked around the room as well. He frowned, rubbing his eyes. He walked over to Verona and sat on the floor in front of her chair. She watched him, expression unchanging. "Why do you know everything?" He asked quietly. "I have the time and resources." "No, not that hidden-camera stalker shit. I mean, why do you know what that little voice in the back of my head is saying?" "That seems like something to talk to your psychiatrist about." He sighed, exasperated. "Are you just trying to annoy me?" "Maybe." He scoffs. "You have a really strange sense of humor. Eh, at least I know you have one..." He looks away, thinking for a moment, then looks back at her. "But that's not what I meant. Why do you know all my hidden doubts about Styx and stuff?" "Because they're not hidden very well." "I like Styx a lot, you know." "You're in love with him." "No, I-" "You hate him," She cuts him off, "but you love him more than you can help." "What do you know about love? You can't even smile!" He snaps. "I know more than you, Holly." She takes a drag of her cigarette. "But that's old news." He leans his chin against her knee. "I really like you, Verona." "I wish you wouldn't." He sighs. I have to go. He stands up. "Aren't you going to leave?" She stares at him. "Where would I go?" Jon Tabron finds out about Verona and Hollow Tabron puts the gas petal down, driving to Styx's apartment and smashing the door open. Hollow is sitting on the couch watching TV. He looks up at Tabron. "Oh shit." Hollow immediately scrambles of over the back of the couch of the couch and hides, repeating, "Oh shit oh shiiit. Jon, seriously," He backs up, breathing very quickly. "You know me... I'm really stupid. And uh... impressionable... and I'm just.. dumb.. and scared of her..." He laughs nervously. Tabron punches Hollow in the face. "What?" Hollow darts away. "I didn't want to fuck her I just... she was my boss..." "Really? I didn't seem obliged to fuck my boss when I had one?" He punches him again. "She's fucking scary!" "YOU THINK SHE'S SCARY? I'LL SHOW YOU SCARY!” "I'll never sleep with her again!” Hollow stares at him. “I'll work for you and give all the money I make and never do anything against what you ask ever again!" Tabron punches him. "Huh, that sounds like a good idea. When I'm done beating the shit out of you." "Can you beat me up a little less now that I'm in debt to you?" He punches him again, "I wont kill you." Hollow holds his jaw. "Can I fight back?" Tabron sighs, "You can try if you can get our of my grip." He grabs Hollow's wrists and smashes them against a wall, kneeing him in the gut. Hollow coughs up a bit of blood and vomit. "You're not going to rape me, are you?" Tabron lets him go, "No." He punches him. "Awesome." Hollow sighs. "You seem to not react to pain very much." "I've been beaten up a fuck of a lot, it'll hurt more tomorrow." Tabron sighs, "It's kind of annoying, I was really angry and you just kind of sucked it out of me. It will hurt more later, right?" "Yeah, the bruises suck." He sighs. "You want to punch me a few more times or are we done?" Tabron stares at him, "Fine, we're done. I’m just going to go to a bar, drink myself to death and fuck the first lady that I can see." "I'll call you when my bruises have healed!" Tabron sighs. “You better now be lying about the deal we made.” Hollow smiles at him his teeth covered in blood, "I'm kind of terrified of you!" "I can get scarier than my wi--ex-wife," "You can try." Hollow laughs. Tabron walks out, slamming the door behind him. Hollow immediately collapses, groaning and tears welling in his eyes. He reaches for the phone, calling Styx. “Styyyyx.” “Holly I’m busy right now. What did I say about calling Styxie during work?” “Styx, Tabron just showed up at the house and beat the living shit out of me. Come home.” “Of course he di-- WHAT?” “Something about... uh... Um. I guess he was still mad about the thing with Arcadia.” He coughs. “Styx, seriously, I don’t want to go to hospital by myself again.” “Arcadia? Oh right, you raped her. He shouldn’t care about that, it’s a brothel.” He clears his throat, “right, hospital. I’ll meet you there in an hour?” “...An hour? Couldn’t you just come home and bring pain meds?” “Pain meds? We have like every fucking type in the medicine cabinet. We have Vicodin! Come on. But don’t take that. That’s mine.” “Styx, seriously. I might pass out soon. Please come home.” “I’ll come home soon. I just have work to do.” “No you don’t! I know exactly how much work you get done in a day!” “Mmmmm... I’ll be home as soon as I can.” “You’re fucking that new secretary, aren’t you? Styx I’m bleeding all over the carpet.” “She’s hot.” “I’m bleeding!” “Just call 911.” “I’m not sure they take calls from this house anymore.” “I think... sure they do... you’re probably right. Well, okay. Fine. I’m coming home.” “Thanks, Styx. I...” He groans. “Just... hurry, okay?” “Yeah. Yeah. Be there soon.”